maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Working Out with Ms. Carolyn (transcript)
"Working Out with Ms. Carolyn" is the tenth episode of the series "My Continued School Life". Episode Information Description For Ms. Sherrit's class, there is a 100-meter dash coming up outside at the school stadium and Maraya thinks that she's not going to win it because she's not a fast runner. To solve her problem, Ms. Carolyn comes over to her house to help her practice and learn a few workout tips so she'll win it. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of the classroom and then the camera zooms into the door) Students (not seen): (talking) Ms. Sherrit (claps hands): Class, we have something special coming up in just a few weeks. Students (not seen): Ooh! Maraya: I wonder what it's going to be. Novalee: Maybe we'll be going on a field trip. A special field trip. Maraya: Wow! Ms. Sherrit: The special event that will be coming up for us is a 100-meter dash outside at the school stadium. Students (not seen): Aw... Maraya (sighs): I knew it. A 100-meter dash outside at the school stadium. (Camera points at Erin raising her hand) Ms. Sherrit (not seen): Yes, Erin? Erin: Are we going to do it for competition? Ms. Sherrit (not seen): Yes, we are going to do it for competition, Erin. Erin: Yay! Maraya: Oh, man. We're not going to do it just for fun, we're going to do it for competition. (sighs) I don't think I'll ever win the 100-meter dash. (Scene changes to where Maraya gets on the bus a few hours later) Ms. Carolyn: Well, hello there, Maraya. Maraya (sad): Hello, Ms. Carolyn. (While she walks to sit in her seat, Ms. Carolyn gets up from her seat to talk to Maraya) Ms. Carolyn: What's with the long face, Maraya? Maraya: My class is doing a 100-meter dash outside at the school stadium in a few weeks, and I don't think I'll win it because I'm not a fast runner. Ms. Carolyn: Don't worry, Maraya, I'll make sure you win it. Maraya: How? Ms. Carolyn: I'll help you practice for the 100-meter dash at your house, starting tomorrow. Maraya: That's a great idea, Ms. Carolyn. Thanks! Ms. Carolyn: You're welcome. Remember: tomorrow morning. Maraya: I will. (The scene changes again to the next morning where Maraya is still sleeping) (Knocks on door, door opens) Ms. Carolyn: Maraya? (She walks over to Maraya sleeping in her bed) Ms. Carolyn: Maraya? Maraya, wake up. (She shakes her side until she yawns and stretches her arms) Maraya: (yawns) (She gets up and turns her head) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn? What are you doing here? Ms. Carolyn: Remember what we're going to do, Maraya? Maraya: Oh, yeah. The practice for the 100-meter dash. Ms. Carolyn: That's right. Now get dressed, we have a serious workout to do. Maraya: Okay, okay, I'll get dressed. (She gets out of her bed to get dressed. The scene changes once again to where Ms. Carolyn is setting up the workout outside) (Door shuts) Ms. Carolyn: Oh, there you are, Maraya. I was just setting up for our workout. Maraya: Workout? But you said that we were going to practice for my 100-meter dash. Ms. Carolyn: We are. I was just telling you that running is known to be a good example of working out. (gets out headband) Here, I got you your headband. Maraya: Thanks. (puts on headband) So what's the plan for your workout, Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: Here's the plan: We're going to run to the cul-de-sac and back. Whoever gets back to the house first wins. Maraya: Okay, Ms. Carolyn. Then let's race! Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Wait, Maraya! Maraya (sighs): What is it, Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: We have to stretch first. (she starts stretching herself) Maraya: But why? Ms. Carolyn: Because if we stretch before working out, then it will avoid us from having an injury. Maraya: Oh. Ms. Carolyn: Come on, Maraya, stretch with me. (to herself) One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. Maraya (repeats while stretching): One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. Ms. Carolyn: That's it, Maraya. (to herself) One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. Maraya (repeats): One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. Ms. Carolyn: Let's count down. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, and...stop. (Maraya stops stretching when she hears her say the word "stop") Ms. Carolyn: Very good, Maraya. Maraya: Thanks, Ms. Carolyn. Now can we start racing? Ms. Carolyn: Yes, we can. All right, on your mark, get set, go! (They start running from the start line to the cul-de-sac) Maraya (pants): Gosh, Ms. Carolyn's so fast. How will I ever catch up with her? Ms. Carolyn (turns head): Come on, Maraya, try to catch me! Maraya: I will, as long as you don't sing your "You can't catch me" song again like last year. (A flashback from last year pops up in her head) Ms. Carolyn (singing in flashback): ��Oh, you can't catch me!�� (The flashback ends when Ms. Carolyn turns her head around again to sing the same song) Ms. Carolyn: ��You can't catch me!�� (humming) (Maraya pants so much that she stops and gets mad at her) Maraya (mad): Hey! That's not nice, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: (continues humming) Maraya (mad): I'll get you for this, Ms. Carolyn. (pants) (Setting changes back to where Maraya's house is located) Ms. Carolyn: I won, I won! Yay! (She then turns around to see Maraya run back to where she is) Maraya: (panting) Ms. Carolyn: Here, have a banana. Maraya: Thanks, Ms. Carolyn. (They walk back to Maraya's house) Ms. Carolyn: You did great, Maraya, but in order to win the 100-meter dash, you need to stretch and practice everyday. Maraya: Oh. Ms. Carolyn: Don't worry, Maraya, I'll help you practice every weekend before the 100-meter dash comes. Maraya: Great. (gives her a high five) (Then a montage of Maraya practicing her running day after day goes on until the day where she runs faster than her sister comes) Haley: Well done, Maraya, you have completely succeeded in beating me and your mom. (gives Maraya a high five) Maraya: Thanks, Haley. (smiles big) (It changes to where Maraya and her class are outside at the school stadium a few weeks later) (Fanfare) Ms. Sherrit (over megaphone): Welcome to our class' 100-meter dash! (she is not seen) Since there are thirteen of you, we'll split all the ladies in three groups of three while the gentlemen run in a group of four. First group to run: Akeerie, Tori, and Anna. (The three of them walk up to the start and finish line on the track) Ms. Sherrit (over megaphone, not seen): When I say go, what you're going to do is to run a whole lap from the line you're standing behind and back. is that understood? First group: Yes, Ms. Sherrit. Ms. Sherrit (over megaphone, not seen): All right, on your mark, get set, go! (When they start running, everyone in the crowd cheers for them, except for Maraya) Emily: Go, Anna! Ashley: Go, Akeerie! Maraya (in her own head): Hmm, how can I win the 100-meter dash this year? Oh, I know! I'll eat one of my pre-workout snacks to help myself win! (She gets out her pre-workout snack to open it up and eat it) Others: Whoo! (After the first group finish, they walk back to where the others are) Emily: Good job, Anna. Anna: Thank you, Emily. Ashley: You did awesome, Akeerie. Akeerie: Thank you, Ashley. Ms. Sherrit (over megaphone, not seen): Next group: Erin, Novalee, and Bianca. (The second group walk to the start line) Akeerie: Good luck, Novalee. Novalee: Thank you, Akeerie. (She continues following her group by running to the start line) Ms. Sherrit (over megaphone, not seen): Second group, on your mark, get set, go! (The second group start running their lap together) Akeerie: Go, Bianca! Ashley; Go, Novalee! You can do it! (They are seen still running their lap until when they are almost finished, the camera points at the crowd) Crowd (applauding): Yeah! (High, sharped pitched whistling) Ashley: Great running, Erin. Erin: Thanks, Ashley. Akeerie: Well done, Bianca. Bianca: Thank you, Akeerie. Novalee: Maraya, did you see me? I was running really fast. (Moment of silence) Novalee: What are you doing, Maraya? Maraya: Eating my pre-workout snack. Novalee: But why are you eating it at this time? Maraya: Because if I ate it first thing in the morning, then later during the day, I will run out of energy. Novalee: Ah, I see. You got a point there, Maraya. A really good point. Ms. Sherrit (over megaphone, not seen): Next up, we have our third group: Emily, Ashley, and Maraya. Novalee: Good luck, Maraya! Maraya: Thanks, Novalee. (gives her a hug) (She runs to where Ashley and Emily are on the track) Ms. Sherrit (over megaphone, not seen): Okay, girls, ready to race? Emily and Ashley: Yes, Ms. Sherrit. Maraya: No! Ms. Sherrit (not seen): Why aren't you ready, Maraya? Maraya: Because I need to stretch first. Ms. Sherrit: Stretch? What do you mean? Maraya: Ms. Carolyn says that before working out, stretching is always a requirement for athletes. (Dance music plays) Maraya: Well, what are you all waiting for? Stretch with me because we're all doing "The Maraya Adams Workout". Ms. Sherrit: We're not stretching with you, Maraya. Emily: Yeah. Ashley: No way, Jose. Maraya: Oh, come on. Stretching can be fun! (to herself) One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. Ms. Sherrit: Can you do your stretching faster than that? Maraya: Of course. (counts faster) One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. (Camera points at Ms. Sherrit crossing her arms) Maraya: Now it's time to spread your legs and do ten on each side. (grunting) One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. (in background) One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. (While she counts another set of 10, Ms. Sherrit gets irritated) Ms. Sherrit: Maraya, we don't have all day for your little workout segment, you know. Maraya: Now it's time for some jumping jacks. (She does some jumping jacks while the camera points back at Ms. Sherrit and then back at Maraya) Maraya: Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, and one. Whew, now I'm ready. Ms. Sherrit, Emily, and Ashley: Finally. Ms. Sherrit (over megaphone): Okay, girls, time for your lap. (not seen) On your mark, get set, go! (When they start running, the crowd cheers for them) Akeerie: Go, Ashley! Anna: Go, Emily! Novalee, Erin, and Bianca: Let's go, Maraya, let's go! Whoo whoo! Let's go, Maraya, let's go! Whoo whoo! Maraya (in her own head): Come on, Maraya, you can do this. (Maraya runs faster than Ashley and Emily all of a sudden. Camera points back at the crowd) (Triumphant music) Novalee, Erin, and Bianca: Come on, Maraya. You can do it! (The camera points at Maraya, then back at the crowd, then Maraya again, and then the crowd again. When they have finished the race, the crowd cheers) Crowd: (cheering) (The camera points at Maraya who jumps and then waves her hands up happily. The scene changes again to where Maraya is standing next to Novalee) Novalee: You did great, Maraya. Ashley: Yeah. I think you beat both me and Emily during the race. Maraya: Aw, thanks, everyone. I really appreciate it. Ms. Sherrit (over megaphone): Last, but not least, we have the boys group: Jalen, Jamarcus, James, and Nick. (The boys walk up to the track) Ms. Sherrit (over megaphone, not seen): Are you ready, boys? Four boys: Yes, we are! Ms. Sherrit (over megaphone, not seen): Okay, on your mark, get set, go! (While the boys start their lap around the track, the camera points at Maraya and Novalee) Maraya (sighs): Aren't you proud of me, Novalee? Novalee: Yes, very proud. Not only you're a great runner, but you're also an excellent workout coach! Maraya: Am I really? Oh, thanks, Novalee! You're the best friend I've ever met! Novalee: (chuckles) (The scene changes once again to where they are lined up at the podium) Crowd: (cheering) Maraya: Great job, Novalee! (Novalee takes a bow and then jumps off the podium) Ms. Sherrit (over megaphone): Girls group #3, it's time to get your awards. Maraya: Wish me luck, Novalee. Novalee: I will, Maraya. (The third girls' group line up at the podium to get their awards) (Triumphant music) Ms. Sherrit (over megaphone, not seen): In first place, we have Maraya Adams. Crowd: (cheering) Novalee: Yay, Maraya! Ms. Sherrit (over megaphone, not seen): In second place is Ashley Pinson. Crowd (not seen): (cheering) Ms. Sherrit (over megaphone, not seen): And in third place is the wonderful Emily Balboa. Crowd (not seen): (cheering) Ms. Sherrit: Well done, Maraya. How'd you end up being in first place? Maraya: Well, it was all from stretching before running, eating healthy pre and post-workout snacks, and most of all, practicing. Ms. Sherrit: Awesome. Let's all hear it for Maraya Adams. Crowd: (cheering) Ms. Sherrit: And Maraya, after I give the boys their ribbons, would you like to show us how you do your special workout? Maraya: Oh, would I? Yes, please! Ms. Sherrit: Great! Crowd (not seen): Yay! (Scene changes once again to where they are standing in front of Maraya) Maraya: Okay, class. Today I'm going to show you how to do my special workout called "The Maraya Adams Workout". (not seen) Now you might think that it's not going to be fun, but don't worry, I'll make it fun. (she is seen again) First, we're going to do some arm stretching while reaching your opposite leg. To do this, you bend over a tiny bit and reach your leg using your opposite arm like this. (She shows the others the first stretch) Maraya: One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. (to others) Come on, everyone, stretch with me. (The others look at each other for a second and then start stretching along) Others (repeating): One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. Maraya: That's it. Ms. Sherrit (grunting): How am I doing with my stretching, Maraya? Maraya: Very well, Ms. Sherrit. Great job. (to others) Okay, everyone, here's ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, and one. (not seen) Awesome job, class. (she is seen again) Now we're going to sit down, spread your legs apart, and do ten reaches on each side. Others: Oh, man! Maraya: Come on, everyone. Stretching can be fun because it's "The Maraya Adams Workout". (The others do the same thing to their opponents and then say okay) Others: Okay, Maraya. (they sit down) One, two, three, four, five... (It changes to where Maraya gets on the bus a few hours later) Ms. Carolyn: Hello, Maraya. Maraya: Hi, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: So how did your 100-meter dash go? Maraya: Great, because look what I won. Ms. Carolyn: Wow, first place! How'd you get it? Maraya: Well, I got it, all thanks to your workout tips. (hugs her) You're a great personal trainer. Ms. Carolyn: Thank you, Maraya. Maraya: And you know what also happened after my 100-meter dash? Ms. Carolyn: What? Maraya: Ms. Sherrit said that not only I'm a great athlete, but I'm also a great workout coach, too! Ms. Carolyn: Congratulations, Maraya! Maraya: Thanks, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: You're welcome. And you know why you're such a great workout coach? Maraya: Why? Ms. Carolyn: Because you're my personal trainer's pet. Maraya: Ms. Carolyn! (laughing) Ms. Carolyn: (laughing along) (When she stops laughing, Ms. Carolyn also stops laughing. Then while she hugs her, she starts laughing again) Maraya: (laughing again) (She stops laughing again and looks up at her until the scene fades out to end the episode) Characters * Maraya * Novalee * Ms. Carolyn * Erin * Ashley * Jamarcus * Jalen * James * Emily * Anna * Tori * Nick * Akeerie * Bianca * Ms. Sherrit * Haley * Lisa (non-speaking) Errors * After Maraya told Ms. Carolyn that it wasn't nice to make fun of her not running fast enough, she was skipping instead of running while humming her "You can't catch me" song. * When Ashley, Emily, and Maraya were lined up at the starting line, Maraya was in the first lane while Ashley was in the second and Emily in the third. But while they are racing, they are in completely different lanes with Maraya being in the very middle lane, Ashley in the third lane, and Emily in the fifth. Trivia * This is the first appearance of the previous series' character Haley. * The character Lisa doesn't speak at all in this episode. * The characters Tori, Anna, Jalen, Jamarcus, James, Nick, and Haley don't speak very much in this episode. * The flashback in this episode was from the previous series' episode "Living with Ms. Carolyn". * This is the first episode where Ms. Carolyn comes over to Maraya's house by herself. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Continued School Life (Season 1)